The Fallen
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Kimberly Hart has a new life-a new job that has taken her to a new town, a new home of her very own and she is willing to let go of her past as a Power Ranger. But it won't let her go. Completed.
1. Chapter One: Broken

The Fallen

Chapter One: Broken

"All I ever wanted was your life"

Dosed by The Red Hot Chili Peppers

Note: I only own the ideas, and the 4 original characters, nothing else.

Dedication: I dedicate this to my sisters and the doughnut humor is inspired by the insane conversations we've had. They are my blood and I love them, they are understanding about my Power Ranger addiction so its all good.

Police Station 13

7:30 am

Detective Kimberly Hart got out of her car and sighed. This was now a normal day for her, even though her work was now dark she didn't care, because this was her new life. She had transferred to the Police Station a few months before and at first was worried about fitting in, since she was getting a new job and partner but instantly she was welcomed. She and her partner were both new to the violent crimes unit, and instantly became the best the station had had in years. Maggie Cassidine was her age, her demeanor was cold but she was a very caring and strong person. Kim was glad that she and Maggie got along as well as they did, she felt alone in the town. All her friends had broken away long ago, she felt so alone and was now glad that she had Maggie to talk to, but a feeling of guilt still lingered within her soul for her friends that she hadn't seen in years. Kim sighed and looked up to the darkening sky, grabbing the box that had been sitting in the passenger seat she headed inside just as the sky opened and rain poured down from the sky. She walked through the crowd of fellow officers and set the box down on the table that held muffins, some fruit that'd been there longer than Kim and things to put in their coffee. She laughed as a crowd surrounded her as she opened the box and took two doughnuts, and squeezed through the milling group.

"Hey! Why are there bites taken out of _every _single one?" someone asked, Kim smiled and with a glance over her shoulder responded.

"I had to make sure there was no poison in them! The station deserves the best!" Laughter filtered through

the mob of officers, and she shook her head, then headed to her office where her partner was no where to be seen. She set down the doughnuts and went back into the center of the office.

"Hey, where's my partner?" she asked, the secretary looked over to her.

"Oh, she's in a meeting with the Captain, but I'm not sure if she's still there, she might be in the tombs. Check there first." Kim thanked the woman, then headed to the back of the station where they housed the criminals yet to be charged.

As she walked passed several cells, the people inside were laying on the cots sleeping or pacing, but as she passed the one on the very end she stopped dead in her tracks as the recognition of the woman in the cell hit her like a punch in the face.

"Trini!"

__

"Something's wrong,

Trying to conquer these fears I thought were gone.

And it's been so long, I'm dying to live in a world I don't belong

I can't wait for someone to hear me,

And wait for someone to touch me.

And wait forever to be told,

I'm forever alone."

Wait by Earshot

Kim stared in disbelief as the woman she had been best friends with in high school, stood opposite her in the cell. Trini stared coolly at Kim, her eyes weren't the friendly ones she once knew but they were harsh, and indifferent.

"Hello Kimberly." She stated simply, in a whispery calm voice that startled Kim.

"What are you doing in there?!" Kim demanded, Trini smiled and it made her uneasy, though she didn't know why.

"Trying to connect with a serial killer." She said, softly, then she walked over to Kim so they were face to face, Trini was slightly taller than she was and it was something Kim never really noticed before.

"I'm with the FBI, Special Agent Trini Kwan. I'm tracking a killer whose murdered 10 people and abducted an 11th a few days ago. I've come to see if you and your partner would like to help me and my team hunt for the killer. He may have actually been here a few days ago in this cell. He's getting more and more violent and he has to be stopped." Trini explained, Kim looked to her and sighed, brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

"I wouldn't know if he was in here, this is the first time in a week I've been in here, Cassidine and I just finished a case yesterday."

"I know." Trini said, not elaborating on what she meant, then with a sad smile explained. "We've been watching you for a while Kimberly, you and Cassidine are a powerful team together. My superiors have agreed that with you on our side we could finally bring this bastard down. When they extend an offer to work with us, it's a very good thing and I'm glad its you that has been chosen. It's been so long since high school hasn't it?" The Asian woman asked, reaching through the cold steel bars and gently taking Kim's hand, Kim took her hand and held it tight.

"Too long, when you left it felt like I lost my sister." Kim felt tears burning in her eyes, and felt her throat begin to tighten.

"I felt the same way, but don't worry, we're together again. I don't intend on losing you again, Kim. We went through so much that we shouldn't have let anything come between us like this. I still see Zack, Jason, and occasionally I'll get a message from Billy which is nice but Kim we were practically sisters. I think losing contact with you hurt the most." Kim nodded in agreement and Trini cleared her throat, Kim knew that Trini was trying not to cry too.

"Don't worry, I'll be glad to join your team, and I promise that no matter what happens, I won't let you down like that again. Ok? I feel like it was mainly my fault that we drifted apart, you called me all the time and then I got so busy with my gymnastic stuff that I couldn't keep in touch. I'm so sorry, I'll never let it happen again." Kim swore, Trini sniffled.

"I felt the same way, only with the peace conference instead of gymnastics. But we're together again, working as a team and nothing will tear us apart again, we've gone through too much when we were in high school to just let year go by again." Trini agreed, squeezing Kim's hand again, then they smiled comfortingly. Then the door opened and Maggie Cassidine walked in, her eyebrows raised.

"Kim? What are you doing?" she asked, Kim let go of Trini's hand and dried her eyes as her new partner came over to her, she saw Trini on the inside of the cell and opened the door.

"There you are Agent Kwan, your crew said you'd be in here. Kim, you know her?" Cassidine asked, Kim nodded as Trini stepped out of the cell and into the hall.

"Yeah, we're old friends…more like sisters, oh! Trini this is Maggie Cassidine, Cassidine this is Agent Trini Kwan. Where'd you go off to anyways?" Kim asked her partner.

"Captain's office, Agent Kwan-"

"Call me Trini, please, Agent Kwan gets old fast." Trini said, smiling.

"Ok, then Trini's crew came in this morning and they asked Captain if we could work with them. Well Captain finally agreed to let us go with them." Cassidine said, Kim smiled at Trini.

"We're a team again Trini, only this time your in charge. How's it feel?" Kim asked, Trini smiled, as they both thought of Jason, a man who was like their big brother.

"Pretty damn good. Just do as I say and we'll be fine." Trini warned, then continued. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the other team members." Together the three walked back into the office space where three people were standing outside of Kim and Cassidine's office.

"Kim and Maggie, this is Julie Mackenzie, Shawn Nash and Dylan Cameron, guys this is Kimberly Hart and Maggie Cassidine. Now, we're set, lets get back to our head quarters." Trini said, and lead the five out the door.

"Kim, you and Cassidine, follow me, we'll go to my hotel room where we'll cover our bases, like where we're at and where we're going and get to know each other to make this a lot easier." Trini said, and Kim nodded as she and Cassidine headed to her car while Trini and the others headed to a car they had rented.

Then they drove to a cheap hotel where the Agents were staying and gathered in Trini's room, where files were locked in her suitcase that was hidden under her bed. She sat in the center of her bed and began to set down the files in an order she'd been working on, once she had finished she opened one and handed Kim a picture of the first victim and the crime scene. The first thing that she noticed was beside the victim was a piece of paper, and the writing was in crimson.

"Trini is that blood?" Kim asked, Trini nodded, then began to reach for another folder.

"First look at the victim then I'll show you what the paper is." Trini had closed her eyes, and Kim knew she was seeing the crime scene over again, as Kim took one corner of the picture and Cassidine took the other and together they looked at the first victim. The woman was their age, her long blond hair was mostly red, her blood was every where, and she had a bullet wound that had taken off half her face and another through her abdomen.

"She was the least injured out of all the victims so far, the 11th is going to be probably unrecognizable, each one has gotten substantially worse with each murder committed." Shawn said, Kim looked over to the man, he was very muscular and powerfully built, and his eyes were soft and gentle, though he looked like he could break her in half effortlessly. At his side, Julie nodded, her long brown hair was now swept back in a loose ponytail and her hands were on Shawn's arms and Kim knew that they were together, since now they were staring longingly at one another. Meanwhile she watched as Dylan stare at her partner, his dark eyes swept over Maggie's body while she fixed her eyes coldly on him, he smiled and stopped, and Maggie smiled too, but then looked back to Trini who handed a copy of the paper to Kimberly. Kim's eyes grew wide as she began to read it.

"This sick bastard is writing out his sick fantasy in her blood, she wasn't the one to complete it so he's continued it. Each victim wasn't "right" so he's hunting until he finds the perfect one." Kim said, Trini nodded, and took back the pictures and the copy of the first chapter of the murders, replacing them to their correct files.

"Do you have an idea who is his perfect one?" Maggie asked, Trini shook her head.

"No, but in the last chapter he hinted where he might get his next victim, and it was here." Julie said, softly, as she reloaded her gun and placed it back in its holster. Then Dylan's cell phone rang he answered and they could tell something was wrong.

"They found a mutilated body down in the park, three kids who were taking a short cut found it. Its pretty bad." He announced Trini sighed and began to put away all the files and placed her bag back under her bed.

"Lets go." She said, and they headed to the crime scene. When they arrived, an ambulance had arrived and the EMTs gathered the three teens that had found the body in the back to try to help them get over the shock.

"Cameron, Mackenzie, Nash talk to the three individually get all the details you can, Kim, Cassidine come with me, this is not going to be pretty." Trini instructed as she began to head where the body was. As Kim got closer she saw blood every where she looked, the ground was soaked in it, the surrounding bushes and trees had droplets falling like rain as she approached the body. Trini was placing the newest "chapter" written by the killer into a bag and Kim uncovered the body, or what was left of it. She knew that this victim for the rest of her days would haunt her, Trini sighed and covered it back up, and she and Cassidine grabbed onto Kim, leading her away from the corpse.

"How bad?" Julie asked, as they joined the three who were done questioning the kids, they stepped aside as the CSI crew carried the body past, now as it was encased in a body bag.

"She has no face." Kim whispered.


	2. Chapter Two: Vow of the Night Stalker

The Fallen

Chapter Two: Vow of the Night Stalker

Note: See Chapter One

__

"Time is mine

I got the blade

Change your mind

I'll make you stay"

My Wings by Lacuna Coil

Kimberly began to pale as she remembered the faceless body and felt her stomach lurch.

"Are you going to be sick?" Trini asked, grabbing onto Kim's arm, while Cassidine grabbed onto her other arm and they studied her. Kim nodded and Trini helped her over to a bush where she lost the only thing she had eaten that day, a doughnut. Trini held her hair and rubbed her back gently and looked away.

"Its ok, I'd get sick, but I'm too used to this by now." Trini said sadly, and Cassidine just didn't say anything for the same fear of losing her breakfast. A few minutes later Trini lead Kim back, her arm comforting around other woman's shoulder, when they got back to the group Shawn offered Kim a water bottle. Kim accepted it and drank it greedily; Julie gave a sympathetic smile.

"We know how it is, we're not going to hold it against you or anything. We've all had an experience like that." Kim gave a small, weak smile and looked down, still ashamed that she'd gotten sick.

"Come on, let's get out of here, we'll discuss what we have and then meet up with the M.E. later on." Trini said, her voice had no emotions attached to it, together the group headed to their headquarters-which for now was a diner, they decided that it might help Kim a little to eat and the men were complaining about being hungry. The 6 crammed themselves into a booth in the back and quickly went over the menu then after the waitress came and took their orders, leaving them with tall glasses of water, they began to discuss what the witnesses said.

"The one kid-Nicole said she and her two friends were jogging like they did everyday when this man bowled into them, he was blood soaked, that's what drew them over in the first place. We collected her hooded sweatshirt to see if can get any fibers off of it, and its on a rush at the lab.

Anyways, they all got a good look at his face and immediately wrote it down because they knew that he must have killed someone by the way he was covered in blood. Then they went down to the where he came from and found the body…or what was left of it, and immediately called the police. They didn't touch anything and didn't get too close to the body, they even marked for footprints that the man made. Apparently they watch a lot of Court TV." Shawn said, Trini sighed and tried to move away from the bodies pressed close against her with no avail.

"Its good that they do pay attention to those details, are they with a sketch artist now?" she asked, Julie nodded, and spoke up with her information.

"They were treated for shock and then they were going to go to the police station to wait for us, I know you want this handled by our team alone so I decided that if they meet us there and we take them to the FBI building it'd be better." Trini nodded.

"Thank you, that's what I wanted." She said, those who had been working with her nodded, knowingly.

"We know." The said in unison, Trini grinned guiltily then the waitress came with their lunch and they ate in silence, then headed back to the Police Station where the three teens were waiting. Soon they were at the FBI Building, and Dylan had began getting the facial composition from the teens and made a computer image and turned the screen for all to see.

"Is this the man you saw?" he asked the teens, they nodded and Trini looked icily at the computerized face. Kim hadn't seen such a dark look on Trini's face; Kim was now determined to help her no matter what.

"Print it up and run it through the database." Trini said, and Dylan automatically printed it, and handed it to Julie who walked out and headed to the room where they could compare it to everyone in the database. The teens were thanked and were driven home an Agent that had been called in when Trini's cell phone rang.

"Kwan" she stated coldly, then she paled and hung up, sighing angrily as she did.

"What happened?" Cassidine asked, Trini slammed her fist into the desk, splintering it where her knuckles penetrated the wood.

"He got two more this time. Two 17-year-old girls from Reefside, he shot their boyfriends when they tried to stop him. We're going there now."

__

"You brought it all, all on yourself, you're strange to me

You brought on all this mess

My needs were not addressed

You caused so much distress

This much you must admit

You've changed

Everything about you is strange

Look at yourself, you've changed

With the facts in your face

It's causing conflict

I'm not the one who changed"

You've Changed by Flaw

Reefside Hospital

Trini split the group into two teams the first was she, Kim and Cassidine while the other was Shawn, Julie and Dylan. Dylan and Cassidine had been getting very close and Trini feared that if she didn't separate them they were going to get too close (if you know what I mean). As Trini, Kim and Cassidine approached the room where the first victim was Kim inhaled a familiar cologne and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Trini, he's in there."

"Who? The killer?" Cassidine asked, Kim shot her partner a look and Trini arched her eyebrows, knowing the 'he' she was referring to.

"Are you sure? We're not even near the room yet? Do you want to switch groups?" Trini asked, Kim shook her head no and knew for Trini she had to be strong and set aside everything in her past.

"No, I can handle this, we just need to get information so we can catch this murdering bastard." Kim said, and inhaling again she walked strongly into the first room.

"Hello Tommy."

Room Two

Dylan, Shawn and Julie entered the room to see the second boy lying in bed. A gray hat capped his long brown hair; his unnatural gray eyes were studying them.

"Where's Cassidy? Have you learned anything else?" Devin asked, Julie shook her head as they gathered around his bed.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Shawn asked, Devin nodded and let out a shuddering sigh.

"Cassidy and I were heading to Hayley's Cyber Café to relax when this car pulled up tried to grab her. I hit his arm away and he let go, then he stopped the car, I grabbed her and started running then I heard a shot and then I felt this searing pain in my arm and Cass started screaming. I stumbled and I fell and she didn't continue to run, she-she stayed with me and then she screamed and then I was clocked in the head and her screams were the last thing I heard." Devin explained, wincing as he sat up at little bit more, and looked over to his bag that was on the night table at his side.

"Oh good, its ok." He said, Dylan blinked slowly.

"You always have your camera?" he asked, Devin nodded, and pressed rewind.

"You _may_ have gotten this on film?" Dylan asked, pressing further.

"Yeah." Devin said, nodding.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" Devin shrugged.

"I didn't think about it." He stated, and pressed play, as the three FBI Agents crowded around, and after a few minutes of viewing it they exchanged the same looks.

"We have to show this to Trini, we have our man _and_ his vehicle."

To Be Continued

Chapter Three: Midnight Whispers


	3. Chapter Three: Midnight Whispers

The Fallen

Chapter Three: Midnight Whispers

Note: See Chapter One

__

"Just hold on a little bit longer

The thoughts and memories will be enough

My need for you is only growing stronger

I know you don't understand it much

But it doesn't mean I care about you any less

It doesn't have a thing to do with that

There's still so many questions that are going to be addressed

I'm sorry that it had to be like this…

But there's still time to make things right"

Wait For Me by Flaw

"Hello Tommy"

Tommy Oliver couldn't believe his eyes as both Kimberly Hart and Trini Kwan walked into the hospital room. He stood and hugged Trini, who welcomed him with ease and then looked down at Kim who stood motionless. As she looked into his eyes, she saw grief and a little bit of joy and set aside everything and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, gently, releasing Kim from his tight grip, Trini held out her FBI badge and Kim un-zipped her coat and her police badge was attached to her shirt.

"FBI, Agent Kwan, at your service." Trini said, and then Kim introduced new herself to the one and only man she loved.

"Detective Kimberly Hart. Now if Agent Kwan and I could get back on track…"Kim said, as she looked at the teen in the bed.

"Yeah, sorry Tommy, we are here on business, is this the boy who was with the girl when she was taken?" Trini asked, Tommy sighed heavily, as he sat in the chair at the bedside.

"Her name is Kira and his name is Conner, and yes, he was. I think the gunshot proves it, I'm glad you're the two on the case, there are a few things you need know about Kira and Conner." He stopped and rubbed his eyes, removing the glasses that had been framing his eyes, then looked around, seeing that the hallway was empty and that they were alone. "She and Conner are Power Rangers, the newest generation-Dino Thunder. They're 17-year-old students at Reefside High School, where I'm teaching, that's where I met them. Uh, I know this probably isn't helping you but what do you need to know?" Both women could tell that this was effecting him deeply, Kim heard Conner yawn and he opened his eyes.

"Hey Doctor O-Kira! Kira! Oh God, he has her, damn it this is all my fault!" Conner said, pain and anger taking over him, as tears gathered in his eyes. Tommy patted him gently on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault, she'll be alright, its Kira remember?" Tommy said, trying to help Conner stop blaming himself. Kim frowned down at the boy, finding nothing to say to him.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Trini asked, gently, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Kira and I were heading to the movies, it's was dark and cold, we were huddled close together when I felt this pain reverberating through me and I felt myself fall. Kira was telling me I was bleeding, and she was lowering me to the sidewalk, and trying to stop the bleeding at the same time. Then I saw a man standing over her and then clocked her in the head, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto me and I tried to hold her but I couldn't move and I watched as he took her and dragged her off somewhere. Please, I'll do anything to help, I cannot lose her." Conner said, there was so much pain in his voice.

"You really care about her don't you?" Kim asked, Conner nodded and sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest.

"I love her, she doesn't know and now I'm kicking myself for not telling her when I had the chance."

"Don't act like she's dead, she isn't! We are going to find her and bring her and the other girl back!" Trini said, icily, and Kim knew that Trini wouldn't stop until she returned the missing girls. Then she released that Conner had passed out again, and knew Tommy was going to ask the dreaded question.

"How bad is this guy?"

"The last body…she had no face." Kim whispered

Meanwhile

FBI HQ

Dylan and Cassidine studied the tape over and over, watching the man drag the blonde teenager to his car and throw her in. As Cassidine concentrated hard, she realized that she could see another person in the vehicle.

"Hey, hey, zoom in, I think someone else is in the car." Dylan zoomed in and he followed the woman's eyes to the backseat of the car, they couldn't see her face, but they could see that she was bleeding heavily, her yellow shirt was covered in blood.

"There's the second victim, or is she the first now. What in the hell is he looking for with these two?" Dylan asked, as Cassidy was forced into the car, and the door was slammed shut. Cassidine felt her blood boil as the car drove away again and Dylan rewound the tape.

"I think we've seen everything we need to see, lets call Trini and see how she and Kim are doing." he said, Cassidine picked up her cell phone and hit her speed dial number one. On the second ring Kim answered, her voice seemed sad and there was no cheer to be heard.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, find out anything?"

"Yeah, not a lot, Trini and I are going to follow up on some leads here, you and the others need to take a break, Trini says go have some down time and we're going to finish up soon. We'll let you know what we find if anything." Kim said, and Cassidine nodded and sighed.

"Fine, see you around." She said, and they exchanged good byes and hung up. She looked to Dylan who was now staring intently at her.

"Kim and Trini said we can take some down time and I'm exhausted." Dylan laughed and helped her up.

"Welcome to the world of being an FBI Agent." He said, as they headed from the room.

__

"Hiding all my fear

My nightmare becoming real

Take a look at me

I'm a loser."

1:19 by Lacuna Coil

Even before Kira tried to open her eyes, she could smell blood; the metallic scent was so strong it overwhelmed her. She heard someone moving at her side, and a familiar voice snapped her into reality.

"Kira! Oh good, you're awake." Kira opened her eyes and looked over to Cassidy who was sitting at her side. Kira blinked, as her vision became blurred with blood, and tried to sit up. Pain instantly overtaking her, she groaned and crumpled back down, Cassidy sucked in her breath and gently placed her hand on Kira's arm.

"Are you alright?" Kira shook her head 'no' and coughed as she tried to breathe, and wasn't surprised that she tasted blood.

"What happened?" She managed to gasp out, Cassidy looked down at her and Kira saw tears in the other girl's eyes.

"Me and Devin were heading to the Cyber Café and the guy shot him and threw me in the car, that's when I saw you. You were out cold, you have been for a good part of today and yesterday when we were brought here." Cassidy explained, then Kira bolted up in remembrance of Conner.

"Conner! Oh no! He got shot too! I tried to help him when the guy clocked me." Kira said, Cassidy snorted.

"He must have hit you really hard, I was scared for a little bit that you weren't gonna wake back up." The blonde retorted, Kira sighed and looked around, seeing that they were in a dark room, and nothing else.

"Where are we?"

"Basement, you can see it easier when its day time, the bastard hasn't come back down since he threw us in here, there's a crawlspace that he shoved us through to get us down here." Cassidy said, and scooted closer to Kira, who arched her eyebrow.

"What? Its cold and I'm scared, if we're going to get through this we're going to have to together." Cassidy said, Kira sighed and didn't want to admit that she was right.

The Dino Thunder Power Rangers HQ

(aka Tommy's hidden basement)

Trini and Kim joined Tommy, Hayley, Conner, Trent and Ethan down in the hidden room of Tommy's secluded house. Kim looked around, actually beginning to long for the days that she was a Ranger. Tommy gently coaxed her over to screen where Hayley was tracking Kira; she had her location, and was surprised that she was on the edge of town.

"Since Kira is a Ranger, I knew that I could track her by simply taping into her morpher, and actually I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to contact anyone yet…" just then Conner's communicator went off, and they heard a soft voice whisper.

"Conner?"

"Kira? Thank God, are you ok?" There was a pause, and Kira's ragged voice broke through.

"No-he's taken Cassidy upstairs, and she started screaming, a few minutes ago the screaming stopped, and its silent up there. I think he killed her, I'm next, I know it. He said when he took her that I won't look like myself any longer and no amount of tests will be able to reveal my identity. You guys have to help me!"

"Kira, calm down, it's going to be ok. Trust me, listen to my words, you are going to be fine." Conner said, he looked to Trini who withdrew her gun and made sure that it was loaded completely then she nodded.

"Trini and Kim are going to be there shortly, you and Cassidy will be fine. Just stay calm and remember what and who you are." Conner said, referring to her Ranger powers and Dino powers.

"Conner, I love you" were her next words, Tommy looked to Conner who had silent tears running down his face.

"I love you too, Kira, I always have and when you get back, we're going to plan our future together." They heard her sniffle, Kim touched Tommy's arm.

"We're going to get them back, don't worry." She promised then she and Trini rushed upstairs and out to their car. Tommy touched Conner's shoulder and prayed for the safety of Kira, Cassidy, Kim and Trini.

As Kim drove to the address that Trini had written down and parked a way away so that they could surprise the killer. Trini called the others and they were on their way, but Kim and Trini decided that the faster they get inside the better. As they crept inside the darkened house, weapons drawn they heard someone moving around upstairs and knew it was him. They heard a girl struggling and something crashing to the floor, Trini pulled Kim over to her.

"We are going to rush up there and surprise him, then it he pulls a weapon on us or her, we fire. I don't really care if we kill him before we question him, just please Kim, be careful." Trini said, Kim squeezed Trini's shoulder, and nodded.

"Be careful too" Kim said, then they began creeping upstairs, when they went to the master bedroom, since that's where all the noise was coming from. Trini went to one side of the door and Kim went to the other, then with a nod Trini slammed her foot into the door and it crashed open, taking the man inside by surprise.

"Freeze, FBI!" Trini cried, but a gunshot echoed through night, and Trini's eyes grew wide, crimson blossomed on her stomach, her blood soaking through her clothes, beginning to soak through as she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Kim screamed as she tried to run to Trini, instead the man shoved Cassidy at her and the girl's unconscious body fell on top of her. Kim struggled under the girl's dead weight and reached for Trini's arm, grabbing on her wrist she tracked her pulse. Trini looked to Kim, her skin paling faster and faster.

"Kim, please, don't leave me." Trini whispered.

"I'm not, I promise." Kim swore, and was finally able to sit up as thunderous footsteps came into the room. Shawn, Julie, Dylan and Cassidine rushed in.

"Take Cassidy, and call 911, Trini, please hang on." Kim begged, Dylan effortlessly lifted the girl off of her and began to feel for her pulse. Kim struggled through Trini's blood and placed her hand on the wound. Kim began to cry, but Trini touched Kim's hand, and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be ok…I'm fine…" she whispered, as she closed her eyes, soon people were moving her away from Trini, and she struggled in their arms.

"No, Trini!" she wailed as the paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher and brought her downstairs and out to the ambulance.

"Come on Kim, I'll take you to the hospital, there's nothing more we can do right now." Cassidine whispered, taking Kim's arms and helping her up, Kim just sobbed and Cassidine pulled her into her arms and hugged her.

"She'll be fine, don't worry, she'll be fine."

To Be Continued

Chapter Four: Secrets and Shadows


	4. Chapter Four: Secrets and Shadows

The Fallen

Chapter Four: Secrets and Shadows

Note: See Chapter One

__

I need more

All I want is to break

My circle of regrets

Circle of regrets

Is there any solution?

I want to find the way to escape... to go away

Circle by Lacuna Coil

The next thing Kim knew she was being held by Tommy, his strong arms unwilling to let her go, and at that moment that's all she wanted. All she could think of was Trini falling, her body lying bloody on the floor, over and over in her mind she was reliving the moment that her best friend was shot. Trini was still in surgery; the doctors insisted relentlessly that she would be fine in a few days, and that the most she was suffering from was the blood loss. The other Agents were all were sitting in chairs watching her with silent pity, they were close to Trini but knew that Kim and Trini were closer than they could imagine. Tommy could feel Kim's tears soaking through his shirt, and shed his own tears, when he saw them bring in Trini then saw Kim soaked in Trini's blood he didn't even want to think about the horror Kim had seen. A few minutes later, the doctor came from the ER, still coated in blood, and approached the group.

"Agents Mackenzie, Nash, Cameron and Detectives Cassidine and Hart?" he asked, the group gave a collective nod and the doctor pulled down the mask that had covered his mouth. Tommy could see nurses and other doctors moving Trini out of the ER in a bed, now she was cleaned off, and she was wearing a gown, her skin was still and eerie pale but she seemed to be doing fine.

"Agent Kwan is fine, she'll be out for a few more days but don't worry, she'll be good as new." The doctor reassured them, Tommy could feel Kim relaxing in his arms.

"Can we see her?" Kim asked, her voice shaking, the elder man nodded and before Tommy could blink Kim was running down the hall and following the stretcher to Trini's new hospital room.

__

How far down would you fall

If you never came up again

'Cause you're so sick of it all

And you want to change everything

Just how deep will you go

To see through it all?

Sick of it all by Finger Eleven

Kira didn't know what had happened, she heard someone screaming and people running, crying and then the crawl space door was opened and the man who took her jumped down. She steadied herself the best she could, though through her eyes the room was still spinning, without saying a word he grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her into a dark corner. She opened her mouth to scream but he saw and slapped her hard in the face. The blow stunned her and she couldn't speak, and then realized she was safer that way-until he slammed her head into a wall and the darkness immediately swallowed her. She didn't know how long had passed, whether it had been hours or days, when she awoke again, this time she was chained to a huge metal structure by her throat. The man was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her and finally saw his face, his face was disfigured and so was his body. She backed away as he approached her but she couldn't go far, he smiled at her and she could see the lust in his eyes. Finding her voice she asked the only question on her mind.

"Why me?" He just laughed, the noise was cold and harsh, and Kira backed as far away as she could, her back now against the metal framework. She opened her mouth and let the Petra scream rip from her throat and he flew back, slamming into a wall so hard that he left a blood trail down the wall. She knew that he'd be out for a while but when he awoke would angry with her, falling to her knees she slammed her eyes closed and felt hot tears fall down her face.

"Someone please help me" she sobbed, aloud, knowing no one could hear her.

Tommy had just closed his eyes, his body exhausted, and his mind was weary. He was so worried about Kira, they had grown close over the weeks he had been trapped in his Ranger uniform and he could honestly say that she was the closest Ranger to him. He had to admit to himself that he cared deeply for her, that losing her would kill apart of him inside. He sighed heavily, as he opened his eyes again, his time to look at his sleeping companion. Kimberly had finally let him remove her from the hospital after hours of watching Trini sleep. Now she lay wrapped in his arms, tears drying on her cheeks, even in her sleep. Then he though he heard someone sobbing, he knew it wasn't Kim and he had no one else in the house and he had no neighbors. He let his mind drift and the crying got louder.

'Who's crying?' he asked his mind and then heard a soft voice.

'Me' then he realized who the voice belonged to, it was Kira.

'Kira?' he asked, and heard her voice calming down.

'Dr. O, how is this possible?' she asked, wonder in her voice, he smiled to himself.

'Remember when you first became Rangers? I told you had telepathy to communicate with your zords. I guess our channels have become broader because we've spent so much time together.'

'Oh, you're right. Are they trying to find me? What happened to Cassidy?'

'The killer was about to do something to her when Trini and Kim, the original pink and yellow rangers.' He paused briefly; picturing them in his mind, hoping the images got to her, then continued. 'They burst in and he shot Trini in the stomach and threw Cassidy on top of Kim to prevent her from getting to him, then the other Agents who are working this case came. By that time he had already taken you away, now we have your location but they are waiting until the morning to move in again, they don't want to have the same mistake.'

'I'm probably going to be dead by then, I knocked the guy out with my Petra scream and I know he's going to hurt me when he gets up. He's chained me to his metal structure and I can't really move. Don't let him hurt me, Dr. O'

'I'm sorry Kira, can you give me details of the building that you're in?' the images of a room with metal all over the place came in and the image of the man lying in a heap on the floor. Then Tommy could only watch through her eyes as the killer woke up and began heading to her, fire poker in hand, she screamed in pain and then everything when dead and he knew she was unconscious.

"Kim, wake up, I know where Kira is!" Kim woke up and rubbed her eyes and waited for him to elaborate.

"Where Tommy?" she asked, and he began to tell her everything Kira showed and told him before she was knocked out. Kim rolled over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and grabbed her gun, and since she was still dressed, grabbed her coat.

"Tommy, I'm going to tell the others, don't worry. I'm bringing Kira back safely." Kim said, and put the gun in its holster.

"Be careful too, I don't want anything to happen to you." Kim leaned down and kissed him deeply and tenderly, and smiled as she left his room. Tommy stared at his hands, then to the dormant morpher on his wrist and realized he hadn't felt this helpless in his life. He grabbed his phone and called Conner and Ethan, who immediately came over, both dressed in boxers and bathrobes.

"Dr. O, its 3 am." Ethan said, yawning as he sat down at the kitchen table, Conner was awake, but barely.

"I know, but I heard from Kira, we were using telepathy to communicate, and I wanted you two here so when Kim leads the attack on the murderer we'd be together to know what's happening, Conner nodded numbly, his eyes still focused down at the table top.

"Conner, did you get any sleep?" Tommy asked, the boy shook his eyes, and groaned.

"You caught me leaving the hospital, I just left Cassidy and Devin. Devin's up and about now, Cassidy is sort of awake and Trini was still out when I passed but there was a man in there with her. I recognized him, he didn't see me, but I think he knew I was watching him. It was Billy, the original blue Ranger." Conner explained, Tommy almost dropped the coffee cup he was pouring.

"What?! Are you sure?" Tommy demanded, wiping up the coffee that he had spilt on the counter and on the floor.

"Yeah, he was older of course and really muscular from when I first saw him on the tape." Conner explained Tommy had been hurt that he hadn't gotten to say good bye to his friend and couldn't wait until visiting hours began again so he could see Billy once again. Then Conner yelped loudly and jumped, clutching his right eye, Ethan jumped back in his seat, almost taking it to the ground with him as he fell. Ethan got back up and he and Tommy were staring at Conner who was still holding his eye.

"Conner, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, Conner didn't remove his hand, but said between his clenched teeth.

"I think he's hurt Kira." He managed to spit out.

"What makes you think that?" Ethan asked, Conner lowered his hand, the palm was splattered with blood. A long gash stretched from the top of his eyebrow down to his cheekbone.

"That's why." He stated simply.

To Be Continued in Chapter Five: Twilight Awakens (The Last Chapter)


	5. Chapter Five: Twilight Awakens

The Fallen

Chapter Five: Twilight Awakens

Note: This is the last chapter of my story 'The Fallen' I hope you enjoy it, for the disclaimer see Chapter One.

__

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness

I need to calculate

What creates my own madness

And I'm addicted to your punishment

And you're the master

And I am waiting for disaster

I feel irrational

So confrontational

To tell the truth I am

Getting away with murder

It isn't possible

To ever tell the truth

But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)

Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach

Conner felt the blood stop flowing from the cut that raced down his eye, it was now pooling on the floor of Tommy's kitchen floor. The pain was ebbing and he could feel it healing on himself but doubted that it was healing on Kira, then the pain worsened on his ribs and he doubled over, completely winded. He knew that the man must have kicked her in the ribs, falling to his knees he could feel himself being beaten though it wasn't happening to him, it was happening to Kira.

"Oh God, Dr. O, please! Its Kira, he's begun to hurt her-AH!" he could feel a blade pierce through his shoulder, cutting deep inside. "God!" He cried out again, the pain taking over completely. Tommy and Ethan grabbed onto Conner and helped him up, then half carried, half dragged him into Tommy's room where they placed him on his bed. Upon hitting the soft mattress, Conner curled into the fetal position and curled up as tight as he could.

"Dear God, please help her!" Conner screamed as the pain only got worse.

__

I drink my drink and I don't even want to

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to

I never look back cause I don't even want to

And I don't need to

Because I'm getting away with murder

Kim, Cassidine, Nash, Mackenzie and Cameron all arrived at the address she had written down after Tommy had traced Kira by her morpher. Kim didn't care if she died, as long as she saved Kira and avenged Trini, she made sure her gun was loaded and got out of the car, anger boiling within her veins. She looked at them and they all seemed scared of her intensity as she turned to them.

"We're splitting up, I work fasted alone, Cassidine go with Dylan and go in by the back of the building, Shawn, Julie wait go in with me. Then both of your teams cover the ground floor and I'm getting the top, when your done with the bottom, head up and don't look for me unless you hear gunshots. Got that? Good, lets go!" Kim said, then quickly and cautiously entered the building. She could hear moaning echoing off of all the walls, the pain within voice was enough to make Kim want to cry.

"No, please stay away from me…please! What have I done?" Kim heard Kira sob as she went up the stairs and into a main door, then Kira screamed in pain, Kim rushed towards the screams and burst into a room where she saw Kira lying in the middle of the floor.

"Police! Freeze!" Kim bellowed, but the man wasn't in sight, only Kira.

"Kira, Kira, where is he?" Kim asked, rushing over to Kira, Kira moaned and looked up, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed; Kim grabbed onto Kira, holding her up.

"Why?" Kim asked, then she heard the gun shot and felt the bullet travel through her body, she looked down to see a huge waterfall of blood coursing down her body. She felt onto Kira's lap and Kira's sobs were the last thing she heard.

__

Help, I know I've got to tell someone

Tell them what I know you've done

I fear you

But spoken fears can come true

We all live

We all die

That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems

Not what you think

No I must be dreaming

It's only in my mind

Not real life

No I must be dreaming

I Must Be Dreaming by Evanescence

Cassidine screamed as she watched as the man withdrew his gun and shot Kim through the back, and before she even had a second thought she raised her gun and fired. His body was jerking with the impact of bullets, making sure that she hit him in the chest more than once. She didn't even bother to take another look at him as she raced to Kim. She took Kim off of Kira's lap and opened Kim's shirt to see if the bullet had exited her body, which it didn't.

"Kim, hang on please." Cassidine said, she heard Shawn calling out to the EMTs from the ambulance that they had called for in advance, then the crew rushed in. Taking Kim first Cassidine went to Kira whom still had the chain around her throat.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Kira sobbed her face a mass of blood, blood was falling off her lips as she spoke. Cassidine felt pity rush through her as she began to pick the lock on the chain.

"This isn't your fault, but its over now, you're going to be ok." Kira didn't say anything back; she just cried bloody tears and then rubbed her neck vigorously after the shackle fell. The EMTs took her onto the second stretcher and began to take it out of the room, and Cassidine couldn't bring herself to move.

"I've killed him." She realized, it sank in for the first time, she wanted to feel bad but she couldn't. He deserved it, he shot her partner, he beat Kira into a bloody pulp and killed more than 10 people, she felt like she had avenged those who had been his victims. Dylan held out his hand and she took it, he pulled her up and held her to him, though she was saturated in blood.

"You did it, Cassidine, you finished him. Good, job, Kim and Trini would be proud. Hell, I'm proud, you're one hell of a woman, even though I only met you a few days again, I can honestly say. You've stolen my heart." He said, Cassidine felt happy but the worry about her partner was still too strong.

"Dylan, I really like you too, but please can we do this another time, I'm so scared for Kim…." She trailed off and Dylan continued to hold her stronger.

"She'll be alright." He said, hoping it to be true as well.

_I am aware now of how_

Everything's gonna be fine one day

Too late, I'm in hell

I am prepared now

Seems everyone's gonna be fine

One day too late, just as well

I am prepared now,

Seems everything's gonna be fine for me

For me; for myself.

For me, for me, for myself

For me, for me, for myself

Fine Again by Seether

When Kim awoke again, she felt someone in the hospital bed beside her, but she was too weak to move, all she could do was open her eyes and look. She smiled because Trini was in the bed beside her, watching her intently, her eyes were swollen with tears but a smile broke on her lips.

"Hey Kim, how are you feeling?" Trini asked, her voice a hushed whisper, Kim arched her eyebrow then looked around to see why Trini was whispering. Tommy was asleep in the hospital bed nearby, Kira's tiny body was locked tightly in his arms, Conner was sleeping in a chair beside her, Jason was sleeping in a chair on Kim's other side, and Billy and Zack were in chairs at the foot of Kim's bed, also asleep.

"Good, but I think we should sleep too, it'd be easier that…"Trini had already fallen back to sleep, Kim snickered softly and closed her eyes, falling back into a semi-drugged sleep. This time when Kim awoke everyone was awake, but Tommy was still in Kira's bed, this time he was sitting up and she was leaning against him and he was helping her eat, both arms were heavily bandaged and she looked like hell.

"Kira, how are you?" Kim asked, those who hadn't noticed she had awaked, which was everyone but Jason and Trini who were sitting on her bed, jumped and turned their attention to Kim.

"Ok, I'm in a lot of pain but hey as long as somebody feeds me I'm set." Kira said, Tommy laughed and climbed out from behind her and Conner took his place, his body closer to Kira's then Tommy was. Kira just tilted her head back, the top of her head resting on his collarbone; he smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist, making sure he didn't touch her broken ribs. "How are you?" she asked, turning her attention back to Kim.

"Ok, I guess, in a lot of pain too but hell, I was shot in the back so that explains a lot." Kim said, smiling, Tommy sat next to her and took her hand. He kissed her gently on the cheek and brushed stray hair off of her face.

"Hey beautiful, I'm glad to see your better." Tommy said, she could see only love in his eyes. Trini smiled down at the two and then nudged Tommy so he'd let go.

"I have an offer for you and Cassidine, she's out right now but I've already asked her and she says its up to you. Because the work we did together, my boss at the FBI it letting me have my start my own violent crimes unit here and I get to choose my team and I want to know if you want to join us." Trini said, Kim tilted her head and arched her eyebrow.

"Is that allowed, I'm not FBI I'm just a detective." Trini thought for a moment, a grin working its way onto her face.

"It is now, so what do you say?"

"Whatever you want partner." Kim said, Trini's smile got bigger and they hugged gently then Trini let Tommy have his seat back, she stared at Billy then motioned for him to join her in the hall. The first blue ranger stood up and left the room, and immediately kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back without hesitation and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now you have some explaining to do Mr. Cranston, where have you been and why did you leave me?" she demanded, tapping her feel.

"It's a long story, but can I just make it up to you by asking for your hand in marriage?" Billy asked, Trini smiled and tapped her lip with a long black colored nail.

"It's a start."

The End


End file.
